This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Inhaled corticosteroids (ICS) are frequently used to treat persistent asthma in young children, however the safety and efficacy of this therapeutic modality during the first year of life is not known. We have previously reported that an exposure regimen of house dust mite (HDM) aerosol and ozone results in the development of airway hyperresponsiveness and eosinophilia in 6 month old infant rhesus monkeys. In the current study, we determined if ICS treatment can prevent or attenuate airways inflammation in this animal model of childhood asthma.